Antioxidants are employed to prevent oxidation in a wide range of materials, for example, plastics, elastomers, lubricants, petroleum based products (lubricants, gasoline, aviation fuels, and engine oils), cooking oil, cosmetics, processed food products, and the like. While many antioxidants exist, there is a continuing need for new antioxidants that have improved properties.